A Brincadeira da Noite
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Depois de mais uma batalha contra Naraku, Sango não resiste e se rende ao charme, e ao amor de Miroku. Minha primeira fic hentai. e presente para a Nebula do Saint Seiya Love!


**A Brincadeira da Noite**

Sango estava triste. Voltava de mais uma batalha contra Kohaku. Estava triste de ver seu irmão, mais uma vez, sendo tratado como marionete nas mãos de Naraku. Estava sentada, encostada numa árvore. Os outros a observavam.

- Coitada da Sango – dizia Kagome

- É mesmo – concordou Inu-Yasha – Aquele desgraçado do Naraku só sabe brincar com ela.

- Ela ta muito deprimida – completou Shipoo – Miroku, vai falar com ela! – Falou olhando para ele. Nisso os outros também olharam para ele.

- Tudo bem – concordou ele – Eu vou falar com ela, vou levá-la para longe de vocês.

Todos olharam surpresos para Miroku, sem entender.

- Naraku seu maldito! Eu juro que você um dia, ainda vai pagar por tudo isso – falava Sango sentada e com o vento batendo ao rosto – Não vou perdoá-lo! Tudo isso vem acontecendo, eu não agüento mais...ver o Kohaku ser tratado desse jeito, porém se eu tirar a Jóia de Quatro Almas dele, aquele pequeno fragmento, eu vou perder o que restou da minha família, eu estaria matando o meu próprio irmão!

De repente Sango ouviu alguém em sua direção. Antes mesmo de falar, ela já sabia que era Miroku:

- O que você quer monge? Eu preciso ficar sozinha. – disse ela sequer olhando ao para ele.

- Calma Sango. Eu sei que o você...- mas logo foi interrompido – Sango começou a andar e deixou Miroku falando sozinho, para surpresa do próprio. – Ei! Sango!

Ela continuou a andar, já era noite. Ela logo desapareceria na escuridão. Miroku continuou seguindo-a. Assim ficaram um bom tempo, até que ela falou:

- Pare monge.

-Sango...entendo que você esteja deprimida, mas, tudo isso vai acabar, não se preocupe...

- Sim, nunca.

Então Miroku largou seu bastão andou rapidamente em direção a exterminadora e disse, olhando em seus olhos:

- Sango, eu estou aqui para você. Todos nós estamos! Um dia nós vamos acabar com tudo isso – disse ele seriamente, olhando para ela – Então vamos poder viver em paz – Nisso aproveitou e passou as mãos entre as pernas de Sango, que logo deu um chute na genitália do monge

- Aiiiiiiii! San...go! – disse ele colocando as mãos entre as pernas para aliviar a dor, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter os olhos abertos

- Seu monge pervetido!

- Você também quer Sango...admita, você está louca para se entregar a mim.

- O quê?! – Embora toda aquela situação não fosse conveniente, ela ficou muito vermelha e logo se virou pondo as mãos nas buchechas. - Como ele e atreve?! O que eu faço??

Então Miroku, mesmo morrendo de dor, e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, se aproximou mais da exterminadora, pegou em suas mãos virando-a de encontro a ele. Eles se olhavam

- Vamos Sango, eu sei que você me quer assim como eu quero você...

- Mon..mon..ge?! Miroku!

Então Miroku aproximou ainda mais seu rosto de Sango aproximou sua boca na dela e disse sussurrando para ele que ela relaxasse. Ela estava muito vermelha e não conseguia relaxar. Então o empurrou, ele não acreditava. Ela começou a correr, de tanta vergonha que sentia. Viu uma casa abandonada e logo entrou. Não tinha ninguém. Miroku perplexo seguiu Sango e entrou na casa também.

- Sango!

- Miroku! Sai daqui!

- Não Sango...- ele disse serio, olhando para ela. Sango percebeu que o olhar dele estava muito diferente, não era de pervertido ou do Miroku de sempre

- Miroku... – Sango subitamente relaxou – Largou o osso voador, andou até ele – Miroku eu...

- Sango...

Miroku passou as mãos nas pernas de Sango subindo pela cintura, onde desamarrou sua saia , ela só ficara de quimono, ele logo não perdeu tempo desamarrou seu cabelo, ela desatara o laço de sua roupa só deixando o seu quimono...preto..Miroku começou a lamber o pescoço de Sango, e tirar lhe o que ainda lhe cobria, ela o agarrou pelos cabelos tirando a amarra, deixando os cabelos dele solto, foi descendo tirando seus quimonos, ambos estavam nus. Ele a levou de encontro à parede levantou suas pernas e começou a penetrar lhe, ela gemia de dor, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia prazer, então deslizavam pela parede , até que se deitaram no chão frio da casa, Miroku por cima de Sango beijava sua boca que descia a sua barriga , até chegar em sua genitália e começar a massagear seu clitóris e fazer a exterminadora delirar, Sango se retorcia, Miroku gemia e lambia sua virilha, subindo, e voltando a penetrar... Sango forçou–se contra a parede e ambos estavam sentados, um olhando outro, em meio a gemidos, tentavam conversar:

- Miroku...eu..

- Não diga nada, Sango...apenas sinta, sinta eu amando você..

- E eu?

A pergunta surpreendeu Miroku

- E você o que?

- Eu também quero amar você! – Então a exterminadora empurrou Miroku de volta ao chão, dessa vez ficando por cima dele, e fazia os movimentos certos, Miroku aproveitava e passava a mão a vontade pelo corpo de Sango, pelos seus seios, voltando. Os dois sorriam

- Você também sabe amar... Sango...

Sango começou a beijar Miroku pelo pescoço descendo pelo seu peito, e passando a língua pela barriga, até chegar a genital do monge. E pegou, e começou a beijar roçar e masturbá-lo oralmente...Miroku gemia. Sango também.

Inu-Yasha, Kagome estavam preocupados com o casal. Estavam lá na floresta sem saber o que fazer. Shippo e Kirara já dormiam.

- O que será que eles estão fazendo? – perguntava Kagome

- Devem estar brincando

- Brincando? – Kagome não entendia

- Brincando, como eu fazia com a Kikyou – Inu-Yasha olhou para Kagome – Desculpe.

- Ainda não entendi – Disse ela, um pouco triste depois de ouvir o nome da sacerdotisa

- Deixa para lá. Volte a dormir. Daqui a pouco eles voltam.

E continuavam a esperar a volta dos dois.

Sango e Miroku continuavam, a se entregar. E amanheceu....Estavam dormindo abraçados. Cobertos pelas roupas...Sango abriu os um feixe de luz que iluminava seu rosto...Virou-se com cuidado; Miroku ainda dormia. Queria ficar um pouco mais ali. Ficar perto dele. Mas levantou-se, vestiu-se; sem querer tropeçou no osso voado, fez barulho; Miroku acordou, e também se levantou, e vestiu-se. Saíram da casa. Miroku agarrou Sango e tascou-lhe um beijo.

- Precisamos conversar – disse ela

- Eu sei o que vai dizer, não se preocupe só quero aproveitar mais um pouco

Beijaram-se mais uma vez. E voltaram para onde estavam. Viram o pessoal já acordado.

- Onde estavam? Ficamos preocupados. – perguntou Kagome

- Estávamos brincando – respondeu Sango, Miroku riu Inu-Yasha olhou pra ele e riu baixinho também

- Não entendi – disse Kagome – Inu-yasha disse isso, ontem

- Não se preocupe senhorita Kagome, está tudo bem.- tentou Miroku

- Brincando? Sei o brincar deles....- resmungou Shippo para Kirara.

E todos voltaram ao vilarejo.

Fim.


End file.
